Felix Oeillet
Felix Oeillet is the son of Felicia and Prince Pink from Madame d'Aulnoy's Felicia and the Pot of Pinks (also known as Fortunée). Info Name: Félix Oeillet Age: 15 Parent's Story: Felicia and the Pot of Pinks Roommate: Xavier Cheri Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To try to protect myself from being a stolen bunch of flowers. My "Magic" Touch: I can turn into a pot of pinks. Storybook Romance Status: I'm going out with Zenaide Serpentin. She's a very cool girl. "Oh Curses!" Moment: When you're a bunch of flowers, it's easy to get stolen. Plus people try picking flowers off of me. Ouch! Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. It's a load of fun! Least Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. It's hard when you are one of the plants. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Rosella. We've known each other so long, it's only natural. Character Appearance Felix is above average height, with pale skin, platinum blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a pink shirt, a pendant with a pink on it, and beige capris. On his head is a crown of pinks. Personality Felix describes himself as a wallflower. This is taken literally when he uses his pendant to turn himself into a pot of pinks. He is the type of person who doesn't like to be noticed. He also likes dancing and takes dance classes after school. He is also good at yo-yo tricks - his favorite trick is cat's cradle. Biography Hey there! My name is Felix Oeillet. I'm the son of Felicia and Prince Pink, and I love the color pink. My mom was the daughter of a laborer - or so she thought. She had a brother named Bruno. When her father died, she inherited a pot of pinks and a silver ring given to her father by a queen. Bruno mistreated her and did not give her adequate food. One day, Mom brought the pinks to the river to water them, where she saw the queen. The queen fed her. Mom decided to give the queen the pinks as a gift, but then she found out that Bruno stole them. She did not know how to retrieve the pinks, and wrung the neck of her brother's hen. The hen told her that she was not actually the peasant's daughter - she was a princess. She was the seventh daughter of a king and queen, and her father and grandfather threatened to kill her mother if she did not have a son. Her mother's sister sent her son in exchange. The hen was actually the laborer's wife. When Mom went to get the pinks, she found an army of mice and rats, but defeated them with water from a pitcher. The pinks spoke, and Mom fainted. Then Bruno threw her out. Mom did not think she was really a princess, but then she found that the pinks had turned into a handsome prince - he was put under a spell, and he was the son who had been there to replace her. Mom agreed to marry her beloved Prince Pink. She also made her foster brother rich. Mom has taken to being called Fortunée, the name her mother gave her, but to her brother and adoptive mother she'll always be Felicia. I live with my parents, my grandmothers, and my aunts. I am the youngest of three children. I've got two older sisters, Bruna and Diantha. We're getting along well with Bruno, who has found a wife. He's got a daughter named Rosella Poulet. I regard Rosella as my cousin even though we're not actually related. We go to Ever After High together and share plenty of classes. I like it here, but I'm quite shy. I'm more of a wallflower - almost literally, since I can turn into a pot of pinks. This sets me up for teasing. People try to take me and pick flowers off of me. It's also hard when I'm a human, because pink is my favorite color and people think it's odd for a guy to have pink as his favorite color. I'm also prone to ingrown toenails, and I make sure that my nails are clipped once a week. I can be rather obsessive-compulsive when it comes to my toenails. I am fond of dancing, and I am a very good dancer. The dance I'm best at is probably the quadrille, though of course I'll need seven other people to do it with me. I'm definitely a Rebel - I don't want to spend my days being stolen and picked. Trivia *Felix's surname means "pink" (as in the flower, not the color) in French. *Felix's transformation is activated by his pendant. *Felix's physical appearance is inspired by that of actor Ross Lynch. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Max Mittelman. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Felicia and the Pot of Pinks Category:Shapeshifters Category:French